Seeing Red
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: Lately I've been seeing flashes of red in the corner of my eye. I can't tell if it's my imagination because by the time I turn it's gone. Hayner does a lot of teasing about it. He keeps calling me paranoid but I know someone is watching me.


**Hallo people of ! I'm half-ass back, lazily at any rate... Anyway this lovely piece of PWP is pretty much my way of saying I hate life and have no time for anything bigger... not that it's actually porn just a pretty sour lime ;) Anyway, boy on boy lovin' up ahead so turn back if you don't like that kind of yumminess and have a nice life! I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

Lately I've been seeing flashes of red in the corner of my eye. I can't tell if it's my imagination because by the time I turn it's gone. Hayner does a lot of teasing about it. He keeps calling me paranoid but I know someone is watching me.

"See you later space case." I looked up as Hayner waved; everyone else was already outside of my view. "Try not to get too paranoid!" I wanted to strangle him. The walk home, in the dark, had me seeing all kinds of shadows until I finally broke into a run, fear gripping me.

"Roxas." My name rolled off the unknown persons tongue, leaving me to whip around, hoping to face the one who'd spoke to me. The man had red hair and the most brilliant green eyes.

"How do you know my name?" I tried to keep my voice strong but I heard it waver, so did he apparently.

"Don't be scared, we're best friends right?" Only brain couldn't come up with his name, I'd never seen him before in my life. He took a step closer, making me step back, my eyes narrowing.

"Stay back, or I'll scream." He chuckled a bit, making me angry as well as a bit nervous.

"Come on Roxas, you know my name. Starts with an A." He almost seemed disappointed that I didn't know him. Maybe he was drunk.

"I... I don't know you." I turned and left, almost running to get away.

Over the next week whenever I seen a flash of red I knew it was him. He was everywhere I was except at my home. It made me happy enough, until I was getting ready for bed one night and heard a whistle. Immediately I spun, throwing the brush, one I'd been half-ass singing into while dancing around the room like an idiot, and hitting him square in the forehead.

"Ouch Roxy, now that is just cruel."

"What are you doing in my room asshole?" I didn't cuss at people too often so it was a nice indicator of how mad I was. But of course he just laughed a bit; admittedly it was more the sound than the chilled air that made me shiver a bit.

"Actually it's Axel, but close." He was dressed in a black robe that nearly hit the floor; heavy black boots were all that was visible.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want? You have a minute before I call the police." His eyes seemed to light up a bit more.

"Awesome, before you'd just push me out the window if I snuck up on you. I came to see if I could help jog your memory a bit."

"Maybe it'd be possible if there was actually something I've forgotten." He was the crazy one here, my memory was perfect.

"Aww come on Roxy, just a little?" He almost whined and before I even realized I done it I nodded and then he was on me. His lips on mine and my shoulders pressed firmly to the mattress. The feeling that coursed through my veins after that was pure fire.

His lips crushed against mine, his leg pushed in-between mine, rubbing against places I'd rather not think about. Instead of trying to shove him off, however, I pulled the male closer. I didn't know why but when I should be screaming rape I just wanted more.

The way my body reacted to him seemed more than natural. Somehow, as his hands stroked down my body, he made me moan louder than I had in my life. Like he knew where every overly sensitive spot my body had was. It was a little nerve-wracking. But the sensation was just so strong I didn't want to start complaining, especially as he pushed my pants off.

His fingers brushed my bare hips and I shivered, groaning a bit at the feeling. He seemed to know any little thing that made my body scream for his touch. When he ran his tongue along my neck, I decided I hated it. How it made me moan or maybe that was because of the way he suddenly grabbed me.

"Shh Roxy, you aren't the only one in the building." He bit down on my nipple; I hadn't even felt him unbutton my shirt. "You still look just as beautiful as you always have spread out under me." Visions seemed to hit me, little flashes of the two of us. Hidden from the organization, straying from our path because we didn't feel like it.

He continued his assault on my body, not letting up even as I felt myself being pushed to the edge. I knew I wouldn't last long. Right now it felt like I was the overly sensitive virgin and he was out to make me cum without trying all that hard.

When I came, over his hand and my own stomach, his name fell from my lips. I laid there, panting, and he grinned, licking the mess I'd made from his fingers. "Oh god how'd I forget that?" My face got red and Axel laughed, laying beside me and pulling me close.

Of course I had questions, but my brain couldn't comprehend anything but sleep.

**And it's over! This is meant to be a one-shot of course, but if it gets love it may get a second part :)**


End file.
